eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5344 (2 September 2016)
Synopsis Dot informs Patrick that she won’t be dancing at the Salsa show; she’s not feeling well. Vincent explains to Carmel and Denise that Kim’s so nervous about the show that she’s decided she wants to cancel it; but Vincent is adamant that he’ll make her see sense. Dot tells Claudette that she must contact Patrick urgently – it’s an emergency. Claudette finds Patrick in the café who laments that he can no longer partake in the Salsa show with Dot not well. Claudette claims to Patrick that she’ll be his dance partner – if he asks. Vincent summons Denise for help with persuading Kim to make it to the show. A panicked Kim arrives at the Community Centre and is thrilled to see that Vincent has filled the place. As the Salsa show takes place, Patrick and Claudette perform a flirty dance together. After, Patrick apologises to Claudette for ever doubting her- Claudette states that all is forgiven. A hungover Mark and Courtney wake up together at the Community Centre – Mark declares that Courtney threw up on him as he went in for the kiss. Courtney arrives back at the Mitchell’s and explains that she and Mark ended up in town, before staying the night in the Community Centre; Sharon’s concerned. Phil heads upstairs to see Courtney and is assured that nothing happened between her and Mark. Dot finds Mark outside the Beales’ – stranded without his keys. When she clocks that Mark is Michelle’s son, she offers to get Courtney’s vomit stain out of his shirt. Phil lies to Sharon that he has no idea about what happened between Mark and Courtney – just that they spent the whole night together; drunk. Ian arrives and Phil suggests to both he and Sharon that they need to send Mark home. Later, Ian thanks Sharon – she’s purchased Mark a flight home for the following day; Mark’s face falls. Sharon and Ian breathe a huge sigh of relief when Mark blurts out that he wasn’t able to even kiss Courtney – she was sick. Jay thanks Phil for letting him stay the night, but is greeted with a stony silence. Ben clocks this and firmly tells Phil not to ignore Jay. At The Arches, Jay ponders over how much he doesn’t feel welcome at the Mitchell’s. Ben begs Jay to stay for Paul’s funeral – Jay assures him that he wouldn’t let him go through it on his own. Back at the Mitchell’s, Ben and Jay put on a united front when they declare that Jay doesn’t want to stay where he’s not wanted. Louise fights Jay’s corner when Phil brands him a nonce - she came on to Jay. Phil stands firm – Jay isn’t welcome. As Louise has another go at trying to persuade Phil to give Jay a chance, there’s incessant ringing at the door – Phil shouts for Ben to answer it. Phil’s alarmed when he hears a ruckus – Ben and Jay are in trouble. A terrified Courtney hears the cries and phones Grant, willing him to pick up… Kush finds Les in the café, absorbed in his thoughts. Kush sits Les down and questions how he’s coping – Les admits that Pam won’t speak and he’s been left to organise a reading for Paul’s funeral. Kush suggests lyrics from a favourite song of Pauls – Les is grateful for the idea. Les finds Ben at The Arches and presents him with a reading for the funeral – ‘The Parting Glass’. Ben chokes up as he tells Les that it’s spot on. Les manages to get Pam to attend the Salsa show – it’s a warm moment. As Carmel and Denise set up the Community Centre for the show, Carmel pushes Denise for information on who the father of her baby is. Denise snaps that it was the result of a one night stand with a stranger. Kush barges into Stacey’s on edge, demanding to see Arthur. Clocking something is awry, Stacey questions what’s wrong. Kush informs Stacey that he got Denise pregnant and she doesn’t seem to want him to know about it. Stacey tells Kush that he should tell Denise that he knows – it’s too important a situation to play games. Denise heads off to her doctor’s appointment – Stacey suggests to Kush that he should go after her. Denise finds Kush at the surgery – he blurts out the truth, he knows she’s pregnant. Kush assures Denise that he’d support her if she wanted it – he’d be a good father. As Denise is inspected by the doctor, she’s floored to be told that she’s around nineteen weeks pregnant – meaning the father must be Phil… Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes